In order to provide increased access to quality health-related information, the Sidney Memorial Public Library, in collaboration with the Rural Health Network of South Central New York, the Rural Health Education Network, and the George Miner Mackenzie Medical Library, will provide health information outreach to rural health care providers and consumers in Delaware County in upstate New York. The project will include installation of computer workstations in patient waiting areas and doctors' lounges at four Delaware County hospitals and four family health centers. Library staff, after attending training at the National Library of Medicine, will train health care providers, staff, end-users, and interested public librarians in the effective utilization of the NLM's databases. On-site training will be offered at the library and its two branches, the health care facilities, and at rural providers' offices. In order to assure access to materials, document delivery services will be available to program participants. An evaluation of utilization of the Internet-based resources that are available from the National Library of Medicine will also be conducted through pre-testing and post-testing. Through cooperation between community organizations, health care facilities, and public libraries, consumers and providers in rural upstate New York will benefit from improved access to high quality information and training in how to utilize that access effectively.